


You're So Cute I Wanna Wear You Like A Suit

by cuddlyreyes



Series: Power Rangers Tumblr Prompts [10]
Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: F/F, Im a slut for well dressed girls being gay for each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 07:59:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10737483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddlyreyes/pseuds/cuddlyreyes
Summary: Anonymous said to cuddlyreyes:could you do a fic where both Trini and Kim wear suits and promptly become gay messes for eachother lolTHIS IS WHAT DREAMS ARE MADE OF.mp3





	You're So Cute I Wanna Wear You Like A Suit

**Author's Note:**

> @the trinberly fandom: I LOVE U BINCH.... I AINT NEVER GONNA STOP LOVIN U.... BINCH

“We’re superheroes... Why do we have to go undercover?” Trini groaned, fixing the ear piece communicator Billy made under her hair.

“Yeah? We’re not Charlie’s Angels...” Kim mumbled, tying her hair up before putting on her blazer. She was getting dressed in the bathroom while Trini was finishing up in her bedroom.

_“Well, ladies, since this alien threat is blending in with people at fancy parties, we need to find him and smoke him out! Totally James Bond right?!”_

Four loving but exasperated sighs left the other rangers over the communicators.

“Billy!”

_“Right! Right! The mission... Okay, girls. You got this. We’ll bust in if you need back up.”_

* * *

 

The last thing Trini expected when she became a Power Ranger was to be wearing a suit to some rich people’s gala in order to smoke out an alien hellbent on brainwashing the whole town to dig for the Zeo Crystal.

The second to last thing she expected was for Kim to look that incredible in a pantsuit.

“I... Wow.” Trini blinked when Kim stepped out of the bathroom, her own hands fumbling as she tried to finish tying her own yellow bow tie. 

Kim was wearing crisp capri length dress pants, a flowing low cut white shirt and a black blazer with a pink flower pinned on the lapel and Trini... Trini was very, very gay.

Kim smiled, “Close your mouth, yellow, you’ll catch flies.” She teased flirtatiously, batting Trini’s hands away and tying the tie herself. She didn't realize how close they were together until she met Trini’s eyes and realized their noses were nearly brushing. 

“There... All set.” Kim said, her cheeks turning her signature pink as she took a step back. Trini looked like a vision in a white button up, and a gray blazer, both the shirt and jacket rolled to be pushed up to her elbows. Her yellow bowtie sat at the hollow of her throat and pair of yellow heels tied her outfit together.

The heels put Trini as tall as Kim in her flats and the pair realized they did make quite the striking pair.

“I um... Thanks, you look... Wow, Kim.” Trini tried to compliment, a bright blush coloring her cheeks. Kim just smiled and slowly raked her gaze over Trini, biting her lip in appreciation.

“You don’t look so bad yourself, Trin. You clean up nice.” She said, her voice having gone almost gravely. 

Someone in their ear cleared their throat. Both girls jumped apart, forgetting the boys could hear everything.

“Right, the mission!” Kim said, echoing Billy.

“Yeah.. The mission.” Parroted Trini.

* * *

 

Why were adult parties so boring? They had been their almost two hours, waiting for their alien target to do something sinister all while meeting each other’s eyes across the room and mentally undressing one another.

Kim and Trini had been dancing around each other for weeks, shy touches after training, sleep overs at each other’s houses, late night conversations during camp outs. A few lingering hand touches, a few cheek kisses a little too close to mouths... Both were just too afraid to make the big leap across the line of friendship to relationship.

Well, tonight may change that.

“Only good thing about this party is the free champagne.” Trini mumbled to the other rangers in her ear. She heard Kim’s giggle and automatically her eyes snapped up to meet Kimberly’s across the hall. The girl was biting her lip, brow raised in a silent challenge. She cocked her head towards the hall that led to the bathroom and Trini choked on a mouthful of champagne. 

She couldn’t say no to a clear invitation. She watched Kim disappear down the hall and counted to ten before following, slipping the communicator out of her ear and into her pocket. She didn’t need the boys hearing what was about to happen. 

The hallway was darker than the brightly lit ballroom and Trini jumped when she was suddenly yanked into a janitors closet and pressed up against the door by Kimberly. 

“Do you know how irresistible you look?” Kim growled out before smashing her lips into Trini’s. Trini moaned into the kiss, hands tangling into Kim’s hair and ruining her perfect updo. 

“Have you looked in a mirror, princess?” Trini rasped, her hands moving to try and get Kimberly out of her blazer, a task made infinitely more difficult by the feeling of Kim’s lips moving down her jaw and neck.

Before any more clothes could be ripped off or more kisses exchanged, screaming echoed from down the hall. Kim and Trini both let out annoyed groans.

“Morphin’ Time?” Trini asked, breathless. 

Kim nodded and kissed her one more time.

“Yes, but we’re finishing this later.”

Trini just grinned.

“Oh I hope so.”

**Author's Note:**

> there u go,,, this makes me almost want a timberly+fem!tommy oliver totally spies au,,,,
> 
> find me on tumblr and twitter @cuddlyreyes
> 
> leave comments if u wanna water my gay crops


End file.
